Don't mess with me
by Prunormis
Summary: England schreibt hier auf, was ihm und den anderen passiert ist um zu verhindern, dass sich solches nicht wiederholt: China wird immer stärker. Russland und Amerika sehen sich genötigt Massnahmen zu ergreifen und was dabei herauskommt hat niemand erwartet. Es ist eine Gefahr für alle. Achtung: Charaktertod und ähnliches in den nächsten Kapiteln
1. Chapter 1

Die Dinge die ich hier aufschreibe sind erst allmählich geschehen und auf einmal hat es uns alle betroffen, bevor wir überhaupt die Zeit hatten zu reagieren. Doch bin ich mir sicher, dass wenn wir Mattie früher bemerkt und auf ihn gehört hätten, viel Leid hätte erspart werden können. Ich, England alias Arthur Kirkland, schreibe hier auf was passiert ist, damit wir uns erinnern können.

Ich denke, es hat damit angefangen, dass Yao immer stärker wurde. So stark, dass es Alfred Angst gemacht hat. Angst davor, nicht mehr der Stärkste zu sein, nicht mehr den starken Helden spielen zu können, Angst seine Bevölkerung nicht mehr beschützen zu können. Er wurde immer paranoider.

Wenn ich bei ihm zu Besuch war, verhielt er sich immer künstlich, hatte eine Maske auf. Ich wusste aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, er hatte schreckliche Angst. Ich versuchte ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Immerhin war ich eine Art Vater, Mentor und Freund für ihn gewesen. Doch schon bald schlug dieses Gemüt auf immer mehr Nationen um.

Kiku fing wieder an sich zu isolieren, Francis mied permanent chinesische Mädchen, weiss der Geier warum und selbst Ivan wurde noch furchteinflössender als sonst. Nicht, dass ich jemals Angst vor ihm gehabt hätte. Naja, ich muss allerdings zugeben, diese Situation machte mich nervös. Die Internationalen Spannungen wurden immer grösser. Alle Kontinente warteten darauf, dass das Pulverfass hochgehen wird. Immer mehr Sitzungen wurden ohne Yao abgehalten.  
Alfred und Ivan trafen sich insbesondere oft. Ich erfuhr nur davon, weil ich in letzter Zeit so viel Zeit mit Alfred verbracht habe, da ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte.

Und dann ging die Bombe hoch. Ivan und Alfred wollten sich zusammenschliessen. Diese zwei erbitterten Feinde, seit ewigen Zeiten Rivalen und nun wollten sie doch tatsächlich heiraten. Uns hatte alle der Schlag getroffen. Niemals hätten wir uns das vorstellen können. Doch sie hatten in letzter Zeit tatsächlich sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, sich besser kennengelernt und sie Verband die Angst ihre Machtstellung zu verlieren.

Das Resultat war diese neue Form der Personal-Union. Nun hatten sie Kontrolle über so viel Land. Ein Imperium von einer Grösse die sich nicht einmal die Römer als Ziel hätten setzen wollen.  
Und Yao, Yao machte munter weiter. Verstärkte die Kontrollen an den Grenzen, machte weiterhin wirtschaftlichen Druck und suchte sich Verbündete auf der restlichen Welt. Und wir warteten ab. Und wir warteten.

Einige Zeit blieb dieses Machtvakuum bestehen. Bis dieses kleine Ding in unser aller Leben trat.  
Ein kleines Ding mit aschblonden Haaren, grünen Augen und einer Kraft die meinem kleinen Alfred Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Es war soweit. Die Interessen, Kulturen und die Regierung waren sich soweit näher gekommen, dass sich ein eigener Patriotismus gebildet hatte. Der Nährstoff für uns. Und daraus entstand dieses Monster.

Ivan und Alfred nannten es liebevoll Victor Jones-Braginski. Doch wir wussten was es bedeuten würde. Entweder dieses Kind oder die Beiden. Sowohl Ivan als auch Alfred verbrachten sehr viel Zeit mit diesem Kind und vernachlässigten ihre anderen Pflichten. Ich besuchte sie nachdem ich weder Alfred noch Ivan am letzten Meeting antraf.

Alfred machte mir schon nach dem ersten mal Klingeln die Türe auf. Ich hatte erwartet, dass das Kind sofort an die Tür rennen würde, wie es Alfred immer gemacht hatte. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich, dass dieses Kind auch einiges von Ivan in sich haben musste.

Nachdem wir uns ein wenig unbeholfen und steif begrüsst hatten (wir haben uns seit dem Auftauchen von Victor sehr lange nicht mehr ausserhalb der Meetings gesehen) und Alfred meine mitgebrachten Blumen in eine Vase stellte, führte er mich die schwere Holztreppe hinauf in ein Kinderzimmer voll von Spielsachen.

Mittendrin sass der kleine Junge. Er hatte eine riesige Legostadt aufgebaut und setzte gerade einen roten Stein auf ein Dach des Hauses das er gerade vollendete. Die Häuser reichten ihm bis zu den Knien und waren überraschend detailliert und unterschiedlich. Doch das grösste Gebäude war wohl ein grosses Monument ganz aus weiss, das aussah wie eine Mischung des Kreml und dem Weissen Haus.

Er blickte zu uns auf und seine kalten grünen Augen starrten mich an. Langsam stand er auf und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich bückte mich, drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Sein Körper war überraschend warm, beinahe heiss. Ich richtete mich langsam auf. „Hat der Kleine Fieber? Er ist ganz warm." Alfred riss seinen Blick von Victor und schaute mich verwundert an: „Wieso? Er war immer so. ich glaub du machst dir um Kinder immer zu viele Sorgen."

Damals wollte ich ihm nicht widersprechen, doch mit diesem Kind stimmte etwas nicht. Dieser Teil in Ivans und Alfreds Völkern der dieses Kind hervorgebrach hatte, musste anders sein. Nachdem wir gemeinsam assen (wir einigten uns auf Hamburger die wir individuell belegen konnten) und dabei essentielle Themen vermieden haben, wie zum Beispiel wo Ivan sei, was Yao so macht und wie es denn mit der Zukunft aussieht, verabschiedete ich mich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle andere europäischen Staaten von dieser Begegnung mit dem Kind erfahren hatten. Und dann erfuhr es der Rest der Welt.

In der nächsten Weltkonferenz in der ausnahmslos alle Nationen aus Tradition teilnahmen, bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal etwas, dass ich mir wirklich Angst einflösste. Ich sah Amerika schwach. Ich sah Russland schwach. Und dieses Kind, mittlerweile etwa im körperlichen Alter von acht Jahren, sass so ernst auf diesem Stuhl und lauschte mit einer unerhörten Interesse zu. Nicht nur mir war es unwohl meine Stimme zu erheben, wenn dieses Kind einem dabei immer direkt ins Gesicht und die Seele blickte. Ein Interesse und eine Aufmerksamkeit die zwar kindlich und doch berechnend war.

Seine Patronaten, Alfred und Ivan allerdings schienen immer wieder einzuschlafen, waren beinahe apathisch und zeigten eine Unlust die mir bei den Beiden nie untergekommen war. Normalerweise war Alfred immer dabei, manchmal sogar zu sehr. Hatte immer etwas zu sagen, störte uns immer wieder. Ivan war immer da, hörte immer zu, gab Vorschläge oder sprach Drohungen wie Flüche aus.

Alle waren froh als wir endlich getrennte Wege fürs Mittagessen gehen konnten. Ich und Mattie (ich hatte ihn zu der Zeit nicht hinter meinem Rücken bemerkt) gingen allerdings direkt zu Alfred, der eingesunken auf seinem Stammplatz sass und ich fragte ihn ob alles in Ordnung sei. „Jaja… Ich hab nur ein wenig geschlafen. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Ivan… passt auf mich auf. Und… ich auf …." Er war eingeschlafen. Seufzend versuchte ich ihn in eine bequemliche Lage zu schieben und wollte ihm gerade seine Jacke als Kissen unter den Kopf schieben, als auch schon Ivan kam, ihn aufhob und auf eine nahe gelegene Couch legte.

Mir entging damals nicht, dass er seinen starken Gang verloren hatte und nur noch schlurfte. Sein heissgeliebter Schal sah auch schmutzig aus und seine Augenringe hätten als Traktorreifen gute Arbeit getan. Lautlos verzog ich mich wieder, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Victor zu werfen, der mit Ivan gekommen war. Doch dieser schien begierig auf einen Punkt hinter meinen Rücken zu starren. Damals dachte ich, er würde durch das Fenster schauen. Doch ich lag mit dieser Annahme falsch und hätte ich diesen Blick statt meiner Naivität mit meiner Erfahrung gedeutet, würde er heute vielleicht wieder so sein wie mein alter kleiner Mattie.

Die nächsten Jahre und damit verbundenen Meetings verliefen weiter genau nach diesem Schema mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Victor augenscheinlich wuchs.

Es war ein kalter Wintertag, als ich neben Bartfresse auf unsere Chauffeure wartete, als sich dieser mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir wandte. Ich seufzte innerlich. Hatte ich nicht schon genug Probleme? Ich wusste noch, dass eine Mal als er dieses Gesicht gemacht hatte, erzählte er mir von den Auseinandersetzungen mit den Hugenotten und ein anderes Mal…

„Arthur, denkst du nicht auch dass da etwas nicht stimmt?"

„Mit was?" erwiderte ich ungeduldig. Dass er nie geradeheraus sprechen konnte!

„Du weisst schon…. Alfred, Ivan und auch Mattie!" Da horchte ich auf. An Mattie hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht! War er denn nicht genau zwischen den anderen beiden eingeklemmt?! Und ausserdem hatte er ihn schon länger nicht gesehen…

„Ja, von Alfred und Ivan weiss ich aber was ist mit Mattie? Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht gesehen."

Francis schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Er war doch heute auch am Meeting. Ich habe ihn nur ein – zwei Mal gesehen, aber er war da. Und er sah ziemlich müde aus. Aber nicht so wie du denkst, sondern eher paranoid und gestresst."

Das gab mir zu denken. Mattie hatte viel mit Alfred und Ivan zu tun. Nicht nur geografisch lagen sie eng beieinander, sondern auch wirtschaftlich war er an beide gebunden. Und dass Länder paranoid werden hat auch viel damit zu tun, wie paranoid und auf der Lauer die Bevölkerung ist… Hiesse das, dass er Angst hatte?

Ich fragte ihn geradeheraus: „Meinst du er hat Angst?"

„Vor einer Invasion? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich wär's auch, wenn ich von diesen Giganten, dem Narren und diesem Monster eingeklemmt wär. Ausserdem" er liess seinen Blick von mir wegschweifen und schaute nun in den bewölkten Himmel, der jederzeit seine schweren Tropfen gen Erde fallen lassen könnte. „sollte man ihn nicht unterschätzen. Wir vergessen es immer wieder, aber er hat eine gute und starke Armee. Seine Bevölkerung ist ebenfalls stabil und sonst hat er ja auch nicht so viele Probleme. Und ausserdem bezweifle ich, dass Ivan oder sogar Alfred ihn angreifen würden."

Ich nickte. Doch wir beide wussten auch, dass Victor das eigentliche Problem war. Er wurde stärker, die anderen schwächer und er war klar eine Gefahr. Wenn selbst solche furchteinflössenden Staaten wie Weissrussland oder Nationen mit unheimlichen Freunden wie Norwegen einen Bogen um ihn machten, musste das ja etwas heissen. Ungewöhnlich still und bedrückt warteten wir weiter auf unsere unsäglich lahmen Chauffeure bis diese endlich um die Ecke fuhren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, es fing an zu regnen. Entschuldigungen stammelnd stiegen beide Männer aus ihren Autos aus. Ich bekam nur wenig davon mit, irgendetwas von wegen klemmender Garagentüre. Dann fuhren wir in entgegengesetzte Richtungen fort.

Es geschah mitten in der Nacht des vierten Mai. Niemand merkte etwas, alles geschah beinahe lautlos. Erst am nächsten Tag wurden die Leichen von Ivan und Alfred gefunden. Dies erfuhr ich erst in einem später veröffentlichten Bericht meiner Spione. Beide übel zugerichtet und ich mag mir nicht vorstellen was ihnen alles angetan wurde. Doch, da Victor noch zu schwach war um diese grosse Landmasse zu übernehmen, die Differenzen der Kulturen noch immer zu gross waren, tauchten Alfred und Ivan wieder auf. Unversehrt bis auf ihren Geist. Victor musste sie gefoltert haben, denn sie redeten mit niemandem mehr, schotteten sich ab und die neuen Narben waren überall zu sehen. Ausserdem war ihr Wachstum deutlich langsamer als normalerweise, wenn eine Nation stirbt und wiedergeboren wird.

Aus ihrem Territorium flohen unzählige Touristen und temporär Ansässige zurück in ihre angestammten Länder. Durch unsere Nachforschungen und zugegebenermassen Spione (ich meine, meine sind die Besten! Die fallen nicht so auf wie zum Beispiel Amerikanische…) fanden wir stückweise immer weitere Horrormeldungen heraus. Festnahmen von Gegnern dieser Union, Festnahmen von Wissenden der Folter, Festnahmen von den Zuständen berichtenden Journalisten und die Liste könnte immer so weiter gehen. Es wurde immer mehr zensiert, vertuscht und verheimlicht. Immer mehr Diplomaten unterbrachen ihre Unternehmungen in der Union und reisten mit ihren Familien ab. Nur wenige wie zum Beispiel die Schweizer oder die wichtigsten Handelspartner blieben.

Die UNO versuchte immer wieder zu vermitteln doch es war zu spät. Victor hatte Alfred, der doch mit mir so sorgsam alles für die UNO vorbereitet hatte, an der kurzen Leine. Auch Ivan, einer der ersten der UNO sagte nichts mehr. Die Organisation war zu einem Halt gekommen. Viele Nationen wollten sich nicht gegen Victor aussprechen ausser China. Und alles was China wollte, gefiel Victor nicht. Und so blockieren sie sich gegenseitig. Doch es blieb nicht nur bei der Blockade wichtiger Entscheide. Die USA-Russland Union rüstete auf. Markant. Und verdammt nochmal waren wir alle blind. Erst dachten wir es wäre weitere Paranoia. Angst vor einem Angriff von China. Ein weiterer kalter Krieg mit grösseren Kräften. Wir Nationen trauten uns kaum mehr die Grenzen zu überschreiten.

Glücklicherweise schlug China ein No-Atombombs-agreement vor, kurz NONBA, dem Victor und alle anderen sogar zustimmten. So waren wir immerhin vor Atombomben sicher, solange den Nationen noch Ehre blieb. Ab und zu besuchte ich noch das gemeinsame Haus von Alfred und Ivan aber immer wenn ich klopfte schien niemand da zu sein. Doch wo sollten sie sich sonst aufhalten? Einmal dachte ich, ich sähe das bleiche Gesicht Victors hinter einem Fensterladen. Ich starrte das Fenster noch an, während ich rückwärts aus dem Vorgarten lief.

Es schien als ob alle drei vom Erdboden verschwunden wären. Auch mit meiner Magie konnte ich sie nicht ausfindig machen. Zu Meetings liessen sie sich schon länger nicht mehr blicken. Wenn es nicht anders ging, wurden nur Menschen als Ersatz geschickt. Doch diese hatten meistens keine Ahnung von dem was eigentlich ablief und nachdem wir versuchten aus ihnen Informationen rauszuholen gaben wir es nach einer gewissen Zeit auf. Sie wussten von nichts.


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Tage vor der grossen Nationenkonferenz in Genf, Schweiz hielt ich eine Skypekonferenz mit Mattie ab. Noch war er nicht in der Schweiz angekommen, da er so viel Zeit in seinem Land verbringen wollte wie nur moeglich. Bei seinem Anblick auf meinem Laptopbildschirm, erinnerte ich mich an das Gespräch mit Francis. Es schien schon Jahrzehnte her zu sein. (Allerdings schien es nicht nur so). Doch er hatte ausnahmsweise Recht.

Kanada sah aus als hätte er schon seit längerem nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, seine Augen hatten violette Augenringe, er sass mal schlaff da bis er seinen Kopf hochruckte und sich verkrampfte und auf dem Stuhl sass, als müsste er jeden Moment aus dem Raum flüchten. Seine Augen standen nie still. Er schien immer alles gleichzeitig beobachten zu wollen, als ob er nicht recht wüsste ob jemand gleich eine Granate schmeissen würde. Wir mussten das Gespräch kurz halten, da er bald zum Flughafen fahren musste. Er musste nicht noch mehr Stress haben, als er schon ausgesetzt war.

Wir sassen in einem grossen Auditorium und hörten zu wie Schweiz einen Punkt nach dem anderen auf einer endlos langen Liste mit uns abarbeitete. Neben mir sass ungewöhnlich nachdenklich Irland und kaute auf seinem Stift herum. Selten habe ich ihn so still erlebt. Auch Schottland zu meiner Rechten hatte mich heute nicht ein einziges Mal aufgezogen. Einerseits begrüsste ich das, doch es störte mich auch. Es fehlte etwas. Es war einfach nicht richtig. Die ganze Welt war nicht mehr richtig. Deutschland traf es auch hart. Er schien sich regelrecht in die Arbeit zu schmeissen und versuchte alles Mögliche um jeglichen Konflikt auszuweichen oder zu lösen und benahm sich im Gesamten noch vorbildlicher als sonst. Doch auch er schien paranoider zu sein als normalerweise. Preussen, seine rechte Hand, schien im ähnlichen Zustand zu sein und auch seine beinahe hyperaktiven Ausbrüche blieben immer öfters aus. Nicht noch einmal wollten sie die Bösen sein.

Ich seufzte, drehte mich nach rechts, um vom Drehstuhl aufzustehen, als ich den Blick Schottlands auf mich gerichtet sah. „Was? Wieso schaust du mich so an?" zeterte ich gleich drauf los, ergreife die Initiative bevor es mein schändlicher, grosser Bruder tat. Schottland stand auch auf, packte mich am Arm und führte mich aus dem Raum. Die anderen Nationen beachteten uns nicht einmal, alle in ihren eigenen schweren Gedanken und Diskussionen gefangen. Es war sowieso Zeit für die Mittagspause.

Sobald wir am Ende eines langen Korridors mit grossen Fenstern vor denen Vorhängen hingen, die bis auf den Boden reichten, liess er mich los und trat selbst vor ein solches Fenster. Draussen zogen grosse plüschige Wolken mit grauer Unterseite an der Sonne vorbei und in unregelmässigen Abständen wurde die Welt dunkel und wieder hell. Der Verkehr floss zügig am Gebäude vorbei und die Menschen gingen um diese Zeit auf die Strasse um sich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Schottland zündete sich verbotener Weise eine Zigarre an, zog einmal kräftig und stiess eine wirbelnde, helle Wolke aus. Ich wartete ungeduldig. Ich wollte eigentlich nur zurück zum Raum um selbst auch einmal mit Matthew zu sprechen.

Endlich drehte er sich um und sah mir direkt in die Augen:

„Wie geht es dir?".

Diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Von den vielen Möglichkeiten, weshalb er mich hierher geführt hatte, erwartete ich sicherlich nicht diese Frage. Hatte er mir jemals diese Frage gestellt?

Mein einziger Ausweg – Sarkasmus:

„Ganz gut. Abgesehen vom Stress mit dieser Union und China und allen Ländern die gerade herumspinnen, ganz gut."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Nein. Das meine ich nicht. Wie geht es DIR. Ich weiss doch, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

Ich seufzte, senkte meinen Blick und liess meine Schultern hängen. Der Rauch biss in meiner Nase doch ich ignorierte es. Als älterer Bruder konnte er mich schon immer durchschauen, auch wenn es mir sehr missfällt. Immer hatte er die passenden Sprüche parat um mich an meinen Schwachstellen zu treffen, während ich nur meine berüchtigten Flüche ausstossen konnte.

Also nahm ich lieber die Wahrheit:

„Es macht mir Angst. Ich habe Alfred noch nie so gesehen und ich kenne ihn am besten, abgesehen vielleicht von Matty. Ich weiss einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr reinreden oder ihn zur Vernunft bringen."

Ich musste ein verbittertes Lächeln unterdrücken während ich wieder auf die Welt hinter den Fenstern starrte.

„Wann konnte ich das schon zum letzten Mal? Er ist einfach so ein Dummkopf. Verrennt sich in solche Sachen und bringt sich immer wieder in solche Situationen. Und ich kann nur daneben stehen und ihn kritisieren. Aber wahrlich abhalten…"

Schottland legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Hör mir zu. Du musst mir versprechen, mich um Hilfe zu bitten wenn du sie brauchst. Mir gefällt diese Sache nicht und die Situation ist kritisch. Äusserst kritisch."

Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum, doch ehe ich etwas erwidern kann, sprach er schon weiter. „Ich glaube es ist für uns beide Zeit unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit vorerst beiseite zu schieben. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten wenn wir das überstehen wollen."

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn anstarren. Nach alldem was er tat um sich von mir loseisen zu können spricht er auf einmal von Zusammenarbeit und Vergangenheit beiseiteschieben. Er nahm seine Hand von meiner Schulter und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Er zog wieder an seiner Zigarre. Ich wartete auf weitere Worte von seiner Seite. Eine weisse Wolke wirbelt um uns herum als er wieder ansetzte.

„Ich zähle darauf, dass du auch mit den anderen aus dem Commonwealth redest. Alle meine ich damit. In Zeiten wie diesen sind Verbündete wie auch Familie wichtig. Na dann Bruder. Ich muss mich noch mit Irland gut stellen. Wünsch mir viel Glück."

Und damit ging er mit der Zigarre in der Hand los. In genau dem Moment hörte ich wie ein Schwall Länder gedämpft redend aus dem Saal kommt und auf mich zu lief. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Menschen draussen und lief dann die grosse Treppe hinunter, an der Rezeption vorbei und hinaus in die frische Luft. Was ich damals brauchte war ein Whisky. Und wie ich den gebraucht hätte.

Doch ich kam gar nicht erst dazu. Auf der Treppe am Eingang wartete jemand auf mich. Ich bemerkte die in schwarz gekleidete Person erst als sie mich am Arm packte. Mein Arm fing an zu schmerzen. Dass auch alle an der gleichen Stelle reissen mussten. Jedenfalls erkannte ich die Frau sofort an ihren mörderischen Augen, dem unter einem Kopftuch hervorlugendem platinblonden Haar und dem unverwechselbaren Messer das mir an die Kehle gedrückt wurde.

„Du kommst jetzt mit und wenn du dich wehrst dann werde ich dein verdammtes Maul so zurichten dass du für die nächsten Jahrhunderte nicht mehr reden kannst."

Ich seufzte. Dieses Mundwerk kannte ich nur zu gut.

„Ist ja gut Natalya. Ich komme mit. Nur leg dieses Messer bitte weg."

Weissrussland gehorchte zum Glück und riss mich sofort zu einer schwarzen Limousine. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem meiner Spionagefilme. Nur dass ich es hier nicht mit der Mafia oder einem russischen Bonzen zu tun hatte sondern mit etwas, dass viel mehr Furcht einflösst.

Ich stieg ein und liess mich auf die bequeme Autobank fallen. Mir gegenüber sass Katyuscha, Ukraine. Ich entspannte mich ein wenig. Immerhin war ich nicht allein und sie hatte noch Verstand und griff nicht sofort alle an. Sie selbst trug ein elegantes, kurvenbetontes Kleid und lächelte mich an. In ihren Augen lag etwas Trauriges und ich musste nicht fragen weshalb. Natalya liess sich neben mich fallen und bedeutete dem Fahrer durch ein Klopfen, dass wir bereit seien. Ich zog mein Jackett glatt und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Katyuscha spielte nervös am Saum ihres Kleides bis Natalya den Anfang machte:

„Da meine Schwester anscheinend nicht reden will, fange ich an. Was weisst du über diesen Bastard? Was hat er unserem Bruder angetan?!"

Sie rückte bei der letzten Frage ungemütlich näher und ich beeilte mich mit antworten:

„Wenn du mit Bastard Victor meinst, dann kann ich dir nur das sagen, was ich in meinem Bericht schon geschrieben habe. Was mit deinem Bruder los ist? Ich denke dasselbe wie mit Alfred. Wir wissen es nicht genau, und es macht mich auch - kirre nicht zu wissen was mit ihnen geschieht."

Natalya schien von dieser Antwort nicht begeistert zu sein und lehnte sich noch weiter zu mir herüber.

„Wenn du uns hier etwas verheimlichst, ich schwöre dir du Mistkerl!"

Ich rutschte bis zum Fenster um möglichst Abstand von ihr zu halten. Dem Himmel sei Dank schaltete sich Katyuscha ein:

„Natalya! Er sagt die Wahrheit. Weshalb sollte er uns etwas verheimlichen? Wir sitzen im selben Boot. Er macht sich doch um Alfred genauso Sorgen."

Natalya rückte wieder ab und ich atme tief ein und aus. _Ich bin eine Kolonialmacht Ich bin eine Kolonialmacht Ich schaff das Ich schaff das… _

Ich versuchte so gefasst wie möglich zu antworten, was mir wohl einigermassen misslang:

„Ich versichere, dass alles was ich hier sage wahr ist. Wir sollten ausserdem erst mal die Ruhe bewahren. Solche Aktionen wie diese hier helfen uns nicht weiter. Wir müssen Beobachter zur Union schicken und versuchen die Gespräche wieder auf zu nehmen. Ich bin genauso wenig beriet wie ihr, die Situation einfach so hinzunehmen. Aber wir sollten das gezielt und koordiniert angehen."

Katyuscha senkte den Blick und war den Tränen nahe. Auch Natalya sah betrübt aus und ich verüble es ihnen nicht. Es geht hier immerhin um so etwas wie Familie. Mit flehender Stimme sagte Katyusha:

„Aber Arthur! Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr von Ivan gehört und sonst kommt er immer persönlich zu mir wegen den Rechnungen. Und wenn sogar Natalya ihn nicht aufspüren kann, muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein! Du darfst nicht vergessen in welchem Zustand wir sie zuletzt sahen und nun sind beide verschwunden und melden sich nicht mehr! U-u-und ich weiss nicht mehr weiter! China macht immer mehr Druck, als wisse er nicht was los sei und überall werden Raketen aufgestellt! Ich will keinen Krieg mehr haben! Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will wieder meinen Bruder sehen!"

Während sie redete kullerten ihr Tränen aus den Augen, über die Wangen und fielen ihr auf die Hände die sie in ihrem Schoss gebettet hatte. Sie schaute mich so verzweifelt an und auch ich musste kämpfen um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Natalya schaute starr aus dem Fenster. Ich nahm Katyuschas Hände in meine und schaute ihr dabei in die Augen. Ich ertrug es einfach nicht sie so verzweifelt zu sehen:

„Katyuscha! Nicht weinen. Ivan wird das überstehen, immerhin ist er gross und stark und weiss auf sich aufzupassen. Es wird nicht leicht für uns aber du kannst drauf zählen, dass du nicht alleine bist. Ich kenne deinen Schmerz. Natalya kennt deinen Schmerz, alle kennen diesen Schmerz. Wir werden das gemeinsam überstehen. Wenn du willst können wir gemeinsam zu Matthew gehen. Bei ihm werden wir am ehesten Chancen haben auf Ivan und Alfred zu treffen. Ins Uniongebiet dürfen wir ja nun nicht mehr. Aber es ist eine Chance. Abgemacht?"

Sie nickte leicht und Natalya klopfte wieder ans Fenster und der Wagen hielt an. Ich stieg aus und mit einem „Danke" seitens Katyuschas, brauste der Wagen davon und liess mich irgendwo in Genf zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Später am Tag redete ich mit meiner Regierung per Videoübertragung und erläuterte ihnen die Situation, ohne meine Entführung zu erwähnen. Ich brachte den Vorschlag von Schottland zur Sprache, die Commonwealthländer um engere Zusammenarbeit und im Falle eines Krieges militärische Unterstützung zu sichern. Es brauchte nicht lang sie zu überzeugen und sie sicherten mir zu, alles in die Wege zu leiten. Sie schlugen sogar vor, weitere Länder die nicht dazu gehörten ebenfalls als Verbündete zu sichern. Ich musste nur noch die wichtigsten Mitglieder überzeugen. Ich seufzte. Ich hatte gehofft ich müsse nie wieder Verbündete für den Krieg suchen. Die Videokonferenz war mit dem Verdunkeln des Bildschirms abgeschlossen. Es blieb gerade noch genug Zeit einen The zu holen bevor es mit der Nationenkonferenz weiter gehen würde.

Zurück im Saal wurden die Pläne für Italien, Griechenland, Spanien und Weitere besprochen. Sie hatten nun nach knapp 100 Jahren auch die letzten Spuren der Finanzkriese abschütteln können, und Deutschland gab sich ausnahmsweise grosszügig mit den Komplimenten. Sie waren nun in allen Belangen ebenbürtig mit den anderen Zentraleuropäischen Staaten. Als er geendet hatte, erhob ich mich. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich und ich räusperte mich um auch die letzten Tuscheleien zu unterbrechen:

„Ich möchte noch ein Gesuch stellen, diesen Raum für eine Notfallbesprechung zu benützen. Dies betrifft alle hier anwesenden Commonwealthländer. Ferner bitte ich Frankreich, Irland, Norwegen und seine Unionspartner, Polen, Ukraine und Weissrussland ebenfalls zu bleiben. Danke."

Ich setzte mich wieder und liess den Sturm an Fragen über mich ergehen ohne etwas zu kommentieren. Die meisten Länder waren nicht begeistert noch länger zu bleiben und protestierten lautstark, bis Deutschland sich erhob und mit einem „Ruhe!" alle wieder zum Schweigen brachte. Schweiz übernahm wieder das Wort als Gastgeber und fuhr mit dem nächsten Punkt auf der Liste fort.

„Also, hier sind wir, hungrig, müde, genervt und mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig. Was willst du von uns?"

Ich seufzte und liess mir Zeit mit der Antwort. Der grosse Saal war nun nicht mehr so voll und die Zurückgebliebenen sassen nicht mehr an ihren markierten Plätzen sondern auf den nächstbesten Stühlen und Tischen oder standen mit verschränkten Armen vor meinem Platz. Irland hatte sich zuvorderst vor mich hin platziert, bereit sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen ehe sie eine Antwort erhalten würde.

„Es geht um die Union und wie wir mit der Situation umgehen werden."

Irland brummte und setze sich. Es war nun klar worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Durch das Commonwealth haben wir uns Zusammenhalt und Unterstützung versichert. Und heute möchte ich euch bitten, dieses Versprechen einen Schritt weiter zu tragen. Die Union und China drängen immer weiter. Ich weiss, dass wir alle durch die Wirtschaft gezwungen sind, mit diesen zwei Konfliktparteien Handel zu betreiben. Es wird auch unter allen Umständen militärische Eingriffe verhindert. Aber ich möchte dass ihr wisst, dass wir diese Möglichkeit nicht ausschliessen dürfen. China verhält sich momentan ruhig, aber die Union rüstet auf, tritt Menschenrechte mit Füssen und unsere Spione melden zum Angriff bereitstehende Truppen in solchen Mengen, wie wir es nach der Dünger-Katastrophe noch nie gesehen haben."

Ich seufzte und blickte in die so unterschiedliche Runde. Viele sahen bedrückt auf den Boden, einige wenige schauten mir geradeheraus in die Augen. Auch diejenigen die nicht im Commonwealth Mitglieder sind, haben mir aufmerksam zugehört.

„Ich bitte euch, uns gegenseitig militärische Unterstützung zuzusichern, falls ein Land des Commonwealth angegriffen wird."

Erst herrschte langes Schweigen. Bis Irland wieder sprach:

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun? Ich gehöre nicht zum Commonwealth. Genauso wenig die Bartfresse und die anderen. Ich fühle mich hier nicht angesprochen von deinen Problemen."

Ich schloss die Augen. Genau diese Antwort war von ihr zu erwarten gewesen.

„Es betrifft auch dich. Wenn die Union, besser gesagt Victor, beschliesst uns anzugreifen, wärst du schutzlos. Es wäre nicht von Vorteil für dich. Wenn du allerdings Verbündete hast, sieht die ganze Sache besser aus. Die NATO und die UNO kannst du ohne die Union vergessen. Und da ihr einige der einzigen seid, die meine Anwesenheit ertragen oder mit mir regelmässig zu tun haben, lud ich euch hier ein."

Es gab einige nickende Köpfe und ich fühlte, dass die Nationen die Sache ebenfalls so sahen. Zumindest die meisten von ihnen.

„Und wer würde das Ruder übernehmen? Bei so vielen Nationen würde ohne Leiter das reinste Chaos herrschen. Und ich lasse mich nicht nochmals von dir unterjochen." Wieder diese Frau…

„Nun, wir können drei Leiter ernennen. So gibt es eine rasche Abstimmung, da es kein Unentschieden gäbe. Damit müsstest du dich auch nicht mir alleine unterjochen."

Als ich keinen Widerspruch zu hören bekam, fuhr ich fort:

„Ich schlage mich selbst als Sprecher für das Commonwealth aus. Dazu schlage ich noch Frankreich vor, unter der Bedingung ein temporäres Mitglied zu werden, da er viele von euch kennt und auch mit Kanada zusammenarbeiten kann. Norwegen bitte ich ausserdem den Vorstand für die restlichen Staaten zu übernehmen. Euch, Ukraine und Weissrussland, lasse ich nicht ans Ruder, da ihr noch emotionaler an Russland gebunden seid als ich zu Amerika. Das könnte eure Sicht der Dinge verschleiern. Polen, du scheidest aus historischen Gründen aus."

Ich liess es aus zu erwähnen, welche Gründe ich damit meinte.

„Und was ist mit mir? Warum nicht ich, aber Norwegen? Und warum bist du wieder das Oberhaupt des Commonwealth? Nur weil dein Königshaus die Spitze bildet? Pah!"

Irland hatte sich wieder erhoben, noch immer die Arme verschränkt, ihr Blick liess Pfeile auf mich niederhageln. Ich hob beruhigend die Hände und versuchte sachlich zu bleiben.

„Norwegen hat eine stabile Wirtschaft, gute geschäftliche Kontakte zu anderen Ländern und eine intakte Streitkraft. Ausserdem hat er mehr Erfahrung in internationalen Kriegen als du. Denk an den vierten nordischen Krieg, der ausbrach kurz nach Victors auftauchen. Sag mir nicht du hast das vergessen!" Ich konnte mir meinen Sarkusmus nicht verkneiffen aber bei dies

Irland schnaubte. „Na gut, und jetzt sag mir wieso du an der Spitze des Commonwealth stehst." Ich seufzte. Immer musste ich mich vor meinen Geschwistern rechtfertigen. Ich erwischte mich selbst, wie ich zu Schottland und Wales blickte. Sie beide sahen abwechselnd zu mir und zu Irland hinüber. Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder auf sie und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen: „Weil ich die Kolonien besser als alle anderen kenne. Weil sie mich noch heute um Hilfe fragen. Weil ich engagiert genug bin. Weil ich mich mit grossen Kriegen auskenne. Weil ich ein Stratege bin. Weil ich internationale Handelsbeziehungen habe. Und viele Gründe die du ganz genau kennst. Wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich jetzt gerne abstimmen lassen."

Irland blieb still.

„Also, alle sind dafür, dass Frankreich und ich den Vorstand über das Commonwealth übernehmen? Frankreich wird daher ein temporäres Sondermitglied werden. Norwegen wird den Vorstand über die restlichen Länder übernehmen, die heute anwesend sind und vielleicht in Zukunft zu uns stossen werden. Ich bitte euch alle, die betreffenden Massnahmen zu ergreifen und vor allem die Ruhe zu bewahren. Es muss keinen Krieg geben. Es gibt noch eine Chance die Sache friedlich zu lösen."

Mit diesen Worten entliess ich die Gruppe an Nationen. Ich sammelte meine Papiere ein und wartete noch auf Frankreich, der sein Commonwealth Beitrittsgesuch abholen sollte. Während der ganzen Diskussion war er ruhig geblieben und hatte nichts gesagt. Nur ein zustimmendes Nicken hier und da. Beim Sortieren der Blätter werfe ich nochmals einen Blick auf die Abstimmungsergebnisse. Wir, hatten zur Sicherheit alle durchgezählt um sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich die absolute Mehrheit all dem zustimmte.

Doch die Zahl sah komisch aus. Es war wie in einer Matheaufgabe in der man das Ergebnis dreimal auf dem Taschenrechner überprüft und man noch immer das Gefühl hat, etwas kann nicht stimmen. Und ich überprüfte die Rechnung von Beginn an. Und plötzlich fiel es mir ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein leichtes Tippen an meiner Schulter riss mich aus meiner Erstarrung. Meine Gedanken die sich wie wild gedreht haben, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, richteten sich auf die einzige Person, die sich mit mir im Raum befand.

„France!"

Ich drehte mich um und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Weisst du wer heute gefehlt hat? Wer sich heute den ganzen _bloody_ Tag nicht blicken lassen hat?!" Weisst du's?!"

Ich drückte fester zu.

„Sag mir, dass du ihn nicht vergessen hast! Sag mir, dass er krank ist oder so was!"

Frankreich hob seine Hände, lächelte beruhigend und versuchte mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu schaffen.

„Warte, mon cher. Warum so panisch? Und wen meinst du mit gefehlt?"

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. _Ruhig, ich bin ein Gentleman, denk nach, ordne die Gedanken…_Ich liess Frankreich los und trat zurück.

„Sorry. Aber ist dir aufgefallen, dass Kanada den ganzen Tag nicht anwesend war? Und niemand hat etwas gesagt…"

Ich stemmte meine Fäuste auf meine Hüften und drehte mich wieder zu den Abstimmungsergebnissen.

„Was meinst du mit nicht da? Ich dachte wir wären vollzählig? Jedenfalls hat niemand speziell nach ihm gefragt…"

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Wobei… Ich kann mich tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern, dass er etwas gesagt hätte. Und gesehen habe ich ihn auch nicht."

Plötzlich drehte ich mich um und eilte zu meiner Tasche, die noch neben einem der Tische lag. Hastig holte ich mein Smartphone heraus und wählte aus der Favoritenliste Kanada aus. Ich hielt das Telefon an mein Ohr, darauf bedacht es nicht aus meiner schwitzigen Hand fallen zu lassen.

Pieeeeep! Pieeeeep! Pieeeeep! „Eh, hier ist Kanada. Es tut mit leid dass du mich gerade nicht erreichen kannst. Ruf doch bitte später noch einmal an. Und nochmals Entschuldigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten, eh" PIEEEEEEEP!

Ich liess meine Hand sinken und blickte wie versteinert aus einem der grossen Fenster. Frankreich, der leider nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war riss mich aus meinen kreisenden Gedanken:

„Angleterre! Ruf deinen Geheimdienst an! Irgendjemand der über Kanadas Situation Bescheid weiss!"

Ich nickte nur und telefonierte. Man reichte mich immer weiter und mit jeder Person stieg die Panik bei denen, mit welchen ich sprach. Kanada war nie zum Meeting gekommen. Kanada war nie im gebuchten Hotel eingecheckt. Kanada hat nie das Land verlassen. Niemand meldete sich in Kanada. Bis endlich in der Hauptstadt ein hoher Offizier die Sache aufklären konnte. Ich stellte das Handy auf Lautsprecher, sodass Frankreich mithören konnte:

Die Personifikation von Kanada verliess früh an diesem Morgen sein Haus und kam nicht am Flughafen an. Der Geheimdienst wurde erst spät eingeschaltet da es bis zum eigentlich geplanten Abflug nichts Verdächtiges zu melden gab. Bis die Meldung aus Alaska via Facetime eintraf: Kanada, Matthew Williams, wurde von Victor als Geisel genommen und die Regierung wurde aufgefordert zu kapitulieren. Soldaten fielen ins Land ein, doch zögerte die Regierung zu handeln. Wichtige Grenzposten wurden übernommen bis der eigentliche Kampf anfing. Viele Männer und Frauen auf beiden Seiten starben. Doch war es zu spät und weitläufige Teile an der Grenze wurden schon eingenommen. Der Fakt, dass der Angriff von beiden Seiten der Union aus startete, und die Streitkräfte so stark gestreut waren, war kein Vorteil Kanadas.

Und genau in diesem Moment wurden die drei grössten Städte an der südlichen Grenze umkämpft. Was mit Matthew geschah wusste niemand. Doch die Regierung sagte, dass Kanada es nicht hätte sehen wollen, wie sie sich kampflos ergeben nur um ihn zu retten. Ich legte auf und musste mich erst mal setzen. Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände und vergrub mein Gesicht in diesen. Frankreich stand neben mir und versuchte diese schreckliche Information zu verarbeiten. Es war soweit. Nun gab es nicht nur Krieg in weit entfernten Ländern die man leicht ignorieren konnte. Der Krieg hatte Kanada erreicht. Und wie lange Würde es dauern, bis er auch Europa erreichen würde?

_Und was, wenn Victor Kanada tatsächlich umbrachte? Im Krieg wär das Fatal… Die Soldaten würden ihren Patriotismus verlieren, ihren Willen… Die Regierung Würde leichter zur Kapitulation beweget werden. _Ich stand wieder auf.

„Wir müssen wohl oder übel alle wieder zu einer Notfall Konferenz einberufen… Du übernimmst die Südhalbkugel und ich die Nordhalbkugel, einverstanden?"

Frankreich nickte nur und nahm sein Handy hervor. Gemeinsam liefen wir zum nächsten Kaffee- und Snackautomaten und telefonierten in der Zwischenzeit mit den anderen Nationen. Unsere Erfahrung mit Kriegen half uns, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Nichts ist schlimmer als übereilte Aktionen im Krieg. Als wir mit unseren Kaffees und Schokoladenriegeln im Konferenzsaal ankamen, sassen schon einige wenige drinnen. Es waren die letzten die noch im Konferenzgebäude waren als wir sie anriefen. Die meisten hatten sich wie wir auch noch etwas zu essen und zu trinken besorgt.

Natürlich hagelten auf uns beide Fragen über Fragen ein, doch erklärten wir ihnen, dass wir auf die anderen warten wollten, damit wir nicht alles mehrmals erklären mussten. Nach und nach trafen mehr Nationen ein. Die meisten mit Essen in den Armen. Und nach und nach kamen immer mehr ernstblickende, geschockte und verängstigte Nationen. Nicht wenige kamen und sprachen Frankreich und mir ihr Beileid aus. Und nach und nach verbreitete sich die Nachricht. Wir waren nicht die einzigen, die Meldung erhalten hatten. Und als nach zwei Stunden auch die letzte Nation an ihrem Platz sass, wussten alle mehr oder weniger was in Kanada geschah. Frankreich sass neben mir am Rednerpult. Ich stand auf und augenblicklich schwiegen alle.

„Ich glaube, ihr wisst alle warum ich euch einberufen habe. Aber ich werde euch nun die Situation näher erläutern: Victor hat Kanada als Geisel genommen und die Union greift Kanada von beiden Seiten an. Im Norden sind die Grenzposten mittlerweile grösstenteils eingenommen. Doch im Süden wird noch um die grössten Städte gekämpft. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange die Kanadier dem standhalten können. Doch sehe ich uns gezwungen zu handeln. Wenn Kanada fällt, hat Victor eindeutig zu viel Macht. Ich bitte euch hiermit zu handeln. Kanada bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Meine Stimme fing an leicht zu zittern.

„Victor hat Matthew. Wir wissen nicht wie weit er gehen wird…"

Meine Stimme brach ab. Zu meinem Glück trat Frankreich an meine Seite und übernahm die Sache: „Mes chères, ich schliesse mich dem an. Wir müssen unsere Truppen Kanada als Unterstützung schicken. Wir sind wirtschaftlich von ihm abhängig. Und was Victor getan hat, ist inakzeptabel. Er hat die Grenze überschritten."

Was folgte waren viele Fragen von vielen Ländern. Wir beantworteten diese so gut wie wir konnten. Über unsere Smartphones und Laptops kamen immer neue Informationen ein. Welche Grenzposten noch Widerstand leisteten, wie es um die Städte stand, wie die Evakuation ins Landesinnere verlief, etc. Doch als China sich erhob und meldete:

„Ich werde Kanada leider nicht helfen können, da die Union es wohl als nächstes auf mich abgesehen haben könnte. Da muss ich Victor nicht noch einen Grund liefern, warum er mich angreifen sollte",merkte ich, wie die Meinung vieler Nationen umkippte und sich gegen eine militärische Hilfe aussprachen.

Plötzlich meldeten sich all unsere Telefone gleichzeitig. Überrascht nahmen wir den Facetimeanruf gemeinsam entgegen. Diejenigen die ihr Telefon auf Lautlos oder Flugmodus gestellt hatten, sahen in den Bildschirm des Nachbarn. Und was wir sahen wird uns noch lange verfolgen:

Victor stand in einem hellen Raum mit grossen Fenstern und hatte seine Augen direkt auf die Kamera gerichtet. Alles war abstrakt weiss. Die Landschaft draussen, die Vorhänge, die Wände und die eleganten Möbel. Und am Boden lag das rote Bündel.

Frankreich neben mir stiess mur ein leises „Matthieu!" aus.

Victor lächelte. Ein grausames Lippenverziehen und die Augen glänzten voll Überlegenheit. Er sprach nicht. Er hielt nur ein Messer in der Hand. Langsam griff er in das blonde Haar und zog Matthews Kopf nach oben. Sein Gesicht war voller Blut. Altes und neues. Sein Hals hatte Strangulierungsspuren, tiefe violette Ringe, und sein roter Lieblingspullover war zu dunkel. Seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und er brachte nur ein röchelndes Atmen hervor.

Auf einmal wand er sich und griff an sein Herz. Erneut trat Blut hervor und die viele Nationen an ihren Handys zuckten mitfühlend zusammen. Das Gefühl wenn die Hauptstadt angegriffen wird, war unvorstellbar grausam. Victor zupfte an Matties Haaren und er hörte auf sich zu winden. Victor hob seine Hand mit dem Messer, setzte es an Matties Kehle und zog es langsam durch seine Venen und Arterien. Im Konferenzsaal fiel ein Handy mit einem Knall zu Boden. Ein Aufschrei. Ein Schluchzen. Dann sank Matthew Williams auf rund hundertfünfzig Bildschirmen leblos zu Boden. Der Anruf war beendet.


End file.
